4 binders cost $6.08. Which equation would help determine the cost of 5 binders?
Explanation: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 4 binders. We want to know the cost of 5 binders. We can write the numbers of binders as a proportion: $\dfrac{4}{5}$ We know 4 binders costs $6.08. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 5 binders. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$6.08}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of binders purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{\$6.08}{x}$